


Taking Care of the Pack

by whitexblackrose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: Nugget senses something isn’t right and wants to mend the cracks in the pack.





	Taking Care of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was intense with a balance of great fluff and emoting, so here's a combo of the two things my mind came up. Next time I'll write the fluffy fic of Nugget trying to get Frumpkin to warm up to him. Anyway, using dog knowledge to get the emoting out of my system.

Something was wrong, and Nugget didn’t need to sniff to know what was happening to the humans. No one was acting friendly to the other like they did when they were traveling, and Nugget’s humans were either rushed in their movements or slow to move.

The air in the shared rooms was that of grief, anxiety, fear, and anger.

The pup wandered from packmate to packmate, desperate to get a trace of the happiness scent. The loud packmate bled anger just like the tallest female packmate. The blue teacher packmate merely sat in the unsettling quiet, and the large green packmate had an arm around her shoulders.  
The tall male packmate sat with a calm smelling tea.

They would be fine, Nugget concluded and went up the steps. The two remaining packmates were here. Their scents mingled with the emotions of the evening. Nugget knew the suddenly muddy human was being comforted by the cat-packmate, so the pup followed the smell of salt to a dark corner of the room.

The tiny green one, pack-mother, was the origin of the salty scent. Nugget whined, lightly bopping pack-mother on the head.

“Go away.”

Nugget whined again and licked her cheek, soon nuzzling the side of her face.

A tiny hand reached up and stroked Nugget between the ears. Nugget laid down, head in the pack-mother’s lap.  
The salty scent didn’t fade, but a calming scent started to bloom. By morning, her scent whispered vengeance.

The pack was now on a hunting party.


End file.
